


Puzzles

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, One Shot, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which puzzles become a small part of her daily routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternate Paths Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831885) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544). 



> * Written for the challenge "puzzles" at fan_flashworks.
> 
> * This small one shot is set in the same unnamed verse as _Alternate Paths Open_ and _Old Friends_. May or not be expanded upon in the future.

So puzzles become part of her new routine with her new job. A way to keep her now infamous temper under control. From acting as liaison between her Cybertronian friends and the governments of the world, to learning repair work under Ratchet and First Aid.

Puzzles hadn't been something that she had been overly fond of before Sam and the Autobots. They had been something that she would do in her room at home behind a closed door away from prying eyes, where Trent and the other kids at school wouldn't mock her for it.

Though surprisingly Trent had been the one to suggest crossword puzzles, which had been quickly followed up with suggestions like sudoku or jigsaw from Lennox and Epps. 

Now they are a soothing thing, part of her daily routine to wind down from hard, difficult work days.


End file.
